


The Arrest

by manowrites



Series: Families always stick together [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Police Brutality, References to Depression, trigger warning - aftermath of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Debbie and Lou's son, Levi, is arrested.





	The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> a couple notes that will help better understand:  
> Levi is his middle name, his first name is Sebastian.  
> His father, Andrew, is a mutual friend from Debbie and Lou's college days. He is a general surgeon, with a specialty in pediatrics and owns his own practice with his wife. (my dudes his dad is totally based off of Alex Karev, and therefore you should picture him as such.)  
> Levi's faceclaim is Ross Lynch, yeah that kid from Disney.  
> totally irrelevant but i felt like i should add that Debbie gave birth to him.

The gang were all hanging out at the loft, Tammy was free for the summer as her children were with their father. She was sitting on the sofa, Daphne cuddled into her side. Rose was sitting in t he armchair with her knitting needles, what she was making, no one knew yet. Nine was sitting on the other end of the couch with her legs in Constance's lap, and Debbie and Lou were sprawled out on the love seat. Amita was choosing the movie they were about to watch. While the trailers were running, the doorbell rang. Constance went to answer the door.

“Finally the food is here,” She opened the door to see a man standing there, “You're not the delivery guy.”

The man walked in, looking frantic, “Why aren't you two answering your phones?” he said angrily.

“Andrew what the hell are you talking about?” Lou said.

“I have been calling both of your phones for two hours. The entire time it took me to get back to New York.”

“Our phones are in our room. What is so urgent?” Debbie asked.

“You talk to Levi?” Andrew said.

“No he went to hang out with Matthew. Why what's wrong?” Lou sat up at the mention of their son's name.

“He called me from the police station. They arrested him but he is refusing to talk to them. They think he shot a cop.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? He's a minor, they can't question him without a parent present.” Debbie said before getting up.

“He's sixteen Debbie, if that cop dies, they are going to try him as an adult.”

Lou and Debbie went to change out of their pajamas. The two came out and the other ladies were all on edge. The doorbell rang again and Andrew answered. This time it was the food. Amita postponed the movie and Rose offered to put the food away. Nine was questioning Andrew about what precinct their son was in and then got to work on hacking into their cameras. She projected it onto the projector screen and they saw Levi sitting in a room in an orange jumpsuit, bruised and beaten, face swollen.

“Jesus what did they do to him. He doesn't even look like himself.” Tammy said, her heart breaking for the young boy.

“He looks so scared.” Amita said.

“Poor baby.” Rose said, wiping the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

Lou and Debbie had come out of the room to see their son's bruised face on the screen just before Nine-Ball cut to a previously recorded video. It showed them processing Levi and taking his prints. What was next was heartbreaking for them to watch. Levi was stripped naked and cuffed. “The fucking cops in this country I swear.”

They made their way to the police station, Tammy and the others watching from the loft. They watched as Debbie talked their way into the back. Debbie entered the room first, going to hug Levi and examine his face. Andrew was on the other side of the table, the only view of him was from behind.

“What happened to your face?” The could hear Debbie say over the live feed.

“The cops happened.” he said. “I haven't said anything.”

“Good, that's good. You did good.” Andrew said.

“We're going to get you out of here, okay.”

Nine-Ball switched the feeds and saw Lou talking to one of the officers.

“Why is he here?”

“He is being processed and charged.”

“For what?”

“Robbing a corner store at gunpoint and shooting a fellow officer.”

“So what the fuck happened to his face?”

“We can't control what happens to him in holding,” he shrugged.

“The hell you can't. Why do you think he did it?”

“His prints were on the gun and Peterson's blood on his clothes.”

“Did you see him shoot the officer?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean did you, with your own two eyes, see him shoot that officer?”

“No. But the evidence suggests,” he started.

“See that's the word right there, 'suggests'. You jumped to conclusions and therefore traumatized a sixteen year old boy for something you have no proof that he did. Oh and by the way, questioning him with out a parent present is illegal. You're a cop, you should know that. Now go get him out of those cuffs.”

“I can't do that. He's still a suspect and he refuses to talk.”

“He knows his rights.” Lou said.

The officer led her to the room they were holding him in, when he opened the door she could see his bruised face more clearly. Suppressing the urge to beat the shit out of the officer in the room she strode over to Debbie. “I'll take it from here.”

“We will be on the other side of that glass, okay honey?”

The crew watched as the officer went about questioning him, legally now that his attorney slash mother was present. Levi answered every question the officer threw at him, but not without looking to Lou for reassurance. His story never wavered. He and Matt went into the corner store. Levi went to the back to grab chips and a bottle of soda when he came to the register and saw Matthew holding the cashier at gunpoint. He went and began wrestling the gun from his friend when the gun went off. But he wasn't the one to pull the trigger. He looked over and saw Officer Peterson laying in the doorway of the store and he went over to help her, trying to stop the bleeding and starting CPR. Matthew dropped the gun and ran. The cashier called 911 and the paramedics and cops came.

“Is that lady okay? I was trying to help her. I didn't know she was a cop. I didn't shoot her I swear.”

“The evidence says different.”

“You keep bringing up the evidence but you never asked if he was the one to pull the trigger.”

“Where did the gun come from?”

“I don't know. I thought we were going to grab a few snacks and watch a movie!”

“How could you not know that your friend had a gun?”

“Don't answer that.” Lou said to Levi before turning back to the officer, “We're done here.”

The officer closed his notepad and left the interrogation room.

“What did they do to you?”

“They ganged up on me when I wouldn't talk. One of the officers kept punching me, but I wasn't talking until you got here.”

“I am so sorry it took me so long. You are never going to have to go through this again.”

“I just want to know if that lady is okay.” He said sadly.

“We'll find out. And then we are gonna take you home.”

The officer came back ten minutes later with a tablet, papers and a guilty look in his eye. “The CCTV came back from the corner store.” He played the video back on his tablet.

Lou watched as the video played out exactly as Levi had described. She watched as he ran to the lady after Matthew had fled, she saw him take off his shirt to press against the wound. She watched as the woman grabbed her son's hand before she passed out, and him administering CPR. And lastly she watched her son be tackled to the ground and forcibly arrested.

The officer moved to take the cuffs off of him and Levi flinched. This did not go unnoticed by Lou. And neither did the officers increasingly bruising knuckles. She didn't let it show on her face, but she was angry and disgusted.

He placed the papers on the table and read them aloud, “This is a statement that says 'Sebastian Levi Ocean is hereby acquitted of all charges.' Sign here.” He pushed the document toward Levi, who made no move to sign it.

Lou grabbed the paper and read it thoroughly twice, before pushing it toward her son, “You can sign it.” He did so and she signed next to him. The officer signed the document as well.

Andrew had brought in a t-shirt and shorts from his car and gave them to Levi to change, as his clothes were evidence.

“You get comfortable. You're going to be hearing from our lawyers.”

“For what?”

“What do you mean, 'for what'? Look at his face!” Andrew said as Debbie ushered their son out of the station.

“You punished him for a crime that he did not commit. You beat him. Police brutality is a thing, and I will have your job.”

They didn't let the officer respond before they left the precinct. The drive back to the loft was tense. Debbie was sitting in the backseat with Levi, Lou in the passenger's seat and Andrew driving. Lou didn't say anything for the entire ride, but the barely concealed sniffles assured Levi that his mother was trying, and failing, to hold back tears.

Once they arrived at the loft, they quickly got to work. Tammy handed Lou her camera and Nine put up the projector screen. Once the other women had exited the loft, Lou had instructed Levi to strip down to his briefs. Once he did, his parents could see the extensive bruises adorning his body. Lou snapped the pictures while Andrew went to the car and retrieved his medical case. Without the collar of the jumpsuit, they could see that he had bruises around his neck, proving that he had been choked. The welts on his back were no better than the bruises on his chest. They snapped the last pictures of his face, the bruising indicating that his nose was broken. Once they were done, Andrew got to work. He sat across from Levi and began to set his nose. He applied a splint before tending to his other injuries. His ribs were bruised, but thankfully not broken and the welts on his back needed to be cleaned. Once everything was done, Andrew put his supplies away.

“Are you hungry?”

“No. If it's okay, I just want to go upstairs and sleep.” He said quietly.

The parents nodded and let him go. Once he was out of earshot Andrew turned to the moms. “He's in pain,” Andrew said, “But he's not going to tell you that. I'm going to go upstairs and give him a shot for the pain. But first I'm going to write a prescription for hydrocodone/paracetamol.”

“What is that?”

“Vicodin. But it is to only be used for when he is in extreme pain, other than that he can take ibuprofen. I highly recommend you take him out of school for at least two weeks while he heals, but don't confine him. Give him some space, he's scared so I doubt he'll go far. If you need me to, I can write him a note for school.”

“That would be helpful, thank you.” Debbie said.

Andrew wrote the prescription before going upstairs to administer the shot. He came back down minutes later. “He's going to be out for a while, the morphine does that. But he isn't in any pain. Call me when he wakes up?”

“You know you can stay here, there's plenty of room and he's going to need you when he does wake up.” Debbie said.

“No no I couldn't impose.”

“He's your son too Andy, and like you said, he's not going to tell us if he's in pain. He needs you here. He needs his father.” Lou added.

Andrew nodded and placed his bag down.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Debbie woke to sounds in the kitchen. She went to check on Levi to find that he wasn't in his room. She went downstairs expecting to find him, only to find Rose in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked on the table to find the painkillers Andrew had prescribed along with a bottle of ibuprofen.

“Morning Rosie.”

“Oh hello, how is everyone?” She said as she flipped another pancake.

“Worn down. Levi seems okay so far, bruised but not broken. Speaking of Levi, have you seen him?”

“He's taking a walk by the water, his father's out there with him.”

As if he had been summoned, Levi walked into the loft still dressed in his sleep shorts and t-shirt, leaving his sandals by the door.

“Hey honey, are you hungry?” Debbie asked.

“No thank you.” He said before going upstairs.

“That's the second time he's turned down food. That's not like him.” Debbie noticed.

She was having a light conversation with Rose, when Levi came downstairs with a backpack. He went to the fridge and took three bottles of water, opening one and taking some of the ibuprofen.

“Dad tell you what those were for?”

“Yes, he said to only take them if the pain becomes unbearable, other than that, ibuprofen is the way to go.” He kissed Debbie and Rose's cheeks. “I'll be back later.” He was gone before Debbie could ask where he was going.

It was an hour before Lou came downstairs freshly showered. The women were joined by Andrew who sat down to eat breakfast with them.

When three hours passed by with no contact from Levi, everyone was on edge. They called Nine-Ball over to see if she could help.

“Okay so I have access to his phone, it looks like he took a car service, drop-off point was in Lower Manhattan.”

“What is he doing in Lower Manhattan?”

“Lets find out. Call the car service, and get Jeremy. He's Levi's go to driver.”

They got dressed and met the driver outside. The drive wasn't long, but they found out that Levi was dropped at the New York-Presbyterian hospital.

“Why would he go to the hospital?” Andrew wondered out loud.

“I guess we'll find out.” Debbie said as she entered the hospital.

And enter the hospital they did. They went to the receptionists desk and showed a picture of him and were directed to the ICU. They found him in a room, sitting next to who they could only guess was the officer that had been shot. She was hooked up to various machines but Levi was holding her hand while he read a book. He felt eyes on him and looked up to find his parents. He stood up, releasing her hand before going out to talk to his family.

“Uh, hi.” He said nervously. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, not at all. But you have to tell us where you're going pal. This is miles away from home.” Andrew said.

“How's it looking?” Lou asked.

“She came out of surgery an hour ago. I just wanted to sit with her so that someone would be here when she wakes up. There's usually another cop here when they have time, but since I'm not going to be in school for a bit I thought, why not?”

“You're just the sweetest kid, you know that?”

“I'm just glad to know that she's going to make it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to check it out, i made a website for a lot of my characters. manowrites.fandom.com it goes into depth about the characters more and are frequently updated.


End file.
